1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to testing a computer system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for arranging test modules for testing the computer system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for arranging test modules for testing the computer system based on availability of an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current industrial testing strategy of computer systems is based upon automatic sequential test processes. Hardware system testing is one of the most complicated and demanding portions of the manufacturing life cycle of computer systems. Hardware system testing may include configuration check, flash testing, functional testing, performance testing, software pre-loading, etc.
Modern test architecture for computer system testing is based on an automatic sequential test process. A computer system under test, also called a unit under test, undergoes a pre-defined test sequence. The test sequence includes a testing the computer system by executing a series of test modules in a particular order. Upon successful completion of the last test module in the series, the computer system testing is complete.
This method of sequential test has the advantages of being easy to implement and to control. However, there are shortcomings to this method. For example, if any test module in the sequence of test modules fails, then the computer system fails the test module and the testing ends or is suspended. An interrupt may indicate that the test module has failed. At that point, an operator may be available to determine why the test failed and to determine if testing may resume or begin again. An interrupt may also be generated when operator interaction is required for a particular test. The test maybe for example, loading a CD into a CD drive. However, an operator may not always be available. Moreover, efficiency, error rate, requirements, and skill level varies among operators.